Zin Vathek
|seiyuu = Tetsu Inada |voiceactor = Patrick Seitz |birthDate = S.1173 |birthPlace = Calvard |gender = Male |occupation = Bracer, Bracer Guild |affilliation = Bracer Guild |nationality = Calvardian |weapon = Gauntlets |orbment = Earth |aliases = The Immovable}}Zin Vathek (ジン・ヴァセック), also known as the Immovable (不動), is an A-rank bracer affiliated with branches in Calvard. Profile Zin Vathek is a tall, friendly and dependable man. He is a practitioner of Wushu (martial arts), specialised in the Taito school. Although is he not considered among the strongest of the A-rank bracers, he is still able to rival Walter. Zin is an old acquaintance of Cassius Bright and Scherazard Harvey. Liberl Zin is introduced in , where he visits Liberl per request, and in absence, of Cassius Bright. Zin states that he owes Cassius a favour from his time in Calvard. He travels with Estelle and Joshua Bright and attends the martial arts tournaments in City of Grancel with them. Taito rivalry addresses the relationship between Zin, Bracer Guild receptionist Kilika Rouran and Ouroboros Enforcer No. VIII, Walter. Zin and Walter were originally disciples of Ryuga Rouran, Kilika's father, in the Taito school of martial arts. When a duel between Ryuga and Walter led to the death of their master, the two disciplines went into seperate ways. Zin and Walter meet again during Ouroboros's execution of the Gospel Plan in Liberl. Now his enemy, Zin learns from Walter that before their duel Ryuga proposed that his his most talented disciple would inherit the Taito school. Walter demanded a match with Zin to determine the successor and after he kept insisting Ryuga proposed a deathmatch with Walter in Zin's stead. Walter's victory meant the death of their master. In turn, Zin informs Walter that Ryuga had already been diagnosed with a malignant tumour and wouldn't have had long to live. Their final battle in Liberl ends with Zin's victory. Erebonia During the events of , Zin has been working together with Fie Claussell. After cancellation of the Great Twilight, Zin participates at the wedding reception of Olivert Reise Arnor and Scherazard Harvey's wedding. Crafts |-|Sky FC= |-|Sky SC= |-|Sky The 3rd= Combat Orbment |-|Sky FC= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=3 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=4 |slot_5_lock=Earth |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} |-|Sky SC/Sky The 3rd= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=3 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=4 |slot_5_lock=Earth |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=4 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=2 |slot_3_lock=Earth |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Earth |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_5_pos=2 |slot_5_line=3 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_6_pos=1 |slot_6_line=4 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP }} Gallery FC= Zin Vathek (FC).jpg| Zin Vathek - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait (Evo) Zin Vathek - Concept Art 3 (FC).jpg|Concept art. Zin Vathek - Concept Art 3 (FC).jpg|Concept art. Zin Vathek - First Design (FC).jpg|Initial proposal. |-|SC= Zin Vathek (SC).jpg| Memories -Taito Students Zin, Walter and Kilika - Visual (SC).png|Taito Students Zin, Walter and Kilika. Memories -Taito Students Zin, Walter and Kilika - Visual (SC Evo).png|Taito Students Zin, Walter and Kilika (Evo). Memories - Walter and Ryuga - Visual (SC).png|Walter versus Ryuga. Memories - Walter and Ryuga - Visual (SC Evo).png|Walter versus Ryuga (Evo). |-|3rd= Zin Vathek (The 3rd).png| |-|Akatsuki= Zin Vathek S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-craft in Trivia * In the PSP version of , Zin's name was translated as "Zane", a name that was carried over to the Steam version and subsequently . In April 2017, XSEED Games corrected his name in both Steam versions back to Zin. Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Taito Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters